Fairy Pirates (FanFiction Series)
Fairy Pirates is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, anime and romance fanfiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the One Piece and Fairy Tail verses joining together for the first time on following the Straw Hat Pirates' adventure in Punk Hazard by FanFiction author "XFangHeartX". It is also rated M due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Drug Use, Sex, Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Overview The Straw Hat Pirates continue to venture the New World in search of One Piece with the addition of Luffy's younger half-sister Aika and Kumi as their new crew mates after Punk Hazard. On one day, they discover a dimensional portal opening and dropping twelve young individuals who are said to possess "Magic". Now, Luffy and the Straw Hats must get comfortable with their new friends as they are prepare to battle the corrupt World Government, a rouge dark mage who can summon copies of numerous old enemies and allies, and a secret anarchist group bent on global anarchy. Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Natsu Dragneel **Happy *Nami *Lucy Heartfilia *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro **Usopp **Vinsmoke Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Blizzard **Brook **Monkey D. Aika ***Kumi *Team Natsu **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Romeo Conbolt **Juvia Lockser **Mirajane Strauss Allies *Trafalgar Law **Jupiter *Boa Hancock *Jimbei *Gajeel Redfox **Pantherlily *Levy McGarden *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes **Meredy *Laxus Dreyar *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue **Horologium **Pyxis *Igneel Adversaries *World Government *Marines **Sakazuki/Fleet Admiral Akainu **Borsalino/Admiral Kizaru **Issho/Admiral Fujitora **Kuzan/Admiral Aokiji **Vice Admiral Smoker **Vice Admiral Gen **Captain Tashigi **Marine K-9 Unit *Zeref Dragneel *Mikhail Deathwing *Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *Caesar Clown **Smiley *Crocodile *Rob Lucci *Hody Jones *Caribou *Edward Newgate/Whitebeard **Stefan *Wapol *Eneru *Portgas D. Ace *Red Lotus **Yosuke **Kala **Jiro **Azu *Jose Porla *Oración Seis **Macbeth/Midnight **Erik/Cobra **Sawyer/Racer **Sorano Aguria/Angel *Hades *Bluenote Stinger *Hungry Wolf Knights **Kama **Cosmos **Kamika **Uosuke **Neppa *Future Rogue Cheney **Motherglare Minor Characters * Devil Fruits, Fighting Styles, Magic and Abilities Devil Fruits *Paramecia Devil Fruit **Flower-Flower Fruit **Gum-Gum Fruit ***Second Gear ***Third Gear **Love-Love Fruit **Munch-Munch Fruit **Op-Op Fruit **Revive-Revive Fruit **String-String Fruit **Tremor-Tremor Fruit *Zoan Devil Fruit **Bird-Bird Fruit: Great-Horned Owl Model **Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model **Dog-Dog Fruit: Honshu Wolf Model **Human-Human Fruit *Logia Devil Fruit **Chilly-Chilly Fruit **Dark-Dark Fruit **Earth-Earth Fruit **Flame-Flame Fruit **Gas-Gas Fruit **Glint-Glint Fruit **Magma-Magma Fruit **Plasma-Plasma Fruit **Plume-Plume Fruit **Rumble-Rumble Fruit **Sand-Sand Fruit **Swamp-Swamp Fruit **Water-Water Fruit **Wind-Wind Fruit Fighting Styles *Art of Weather *Black Leg Style **Diable Jambe *Fishman Karate **Fishman Jujutsu *Haki **Observation Haki **Armament Haki **Conqueror's Haki *Six Powers **Geppo **Tekkai **Shigan **Rankyaku **Soru **Kami-e **Rokuogan *Three Sword Style **Two Sword Style **One Sword Style *Usopp's Arsenal *White Wolf Style Magic *Caster Magic **Acid Magic **Aera **Air Magic **Amaterasu **Ankhseram Black Magic **Black Arts **Bullet Magic **Chain Magic **Copy Magic **Darkness Magic **Defense Magic **Demon's Eye **Dragon Tamer Magic **Earth Magic **Egg Magic **Eye Magic **Fire Magic **Gravity Magic **Heavenly Body Magic **Ice Magic **Ice-Make **Illusion Magic **Letter Magic **Light Magic **Lightning Magic **Living Magic **Molding Magic **Paper Blizzard **Plant Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire **Regulus **Requip **Sand Magic **Satan Soul **Shade **Sleep Magic **Solid Script **Sound Magic **Spatial Magic **Take Over **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Terrain Effect Magic **The Knight **Water **Water Magic **Wind Magic **Wool Magic *Holder Magic **Angel Magic **Black Arts **Black Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Fire Magic **Letter Magic **Lightning Magic **Sleep Magic **Sword Magic **Water Magic *Lost Magic **Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic **Maguilty Sense **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Abilities *Battle Mode Shift *Hair Growth: Scalp Care *Iron Shadow Dragon Mode *Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *Lucy Kick *Melee Combat *Precognition *Rampage *Unison Raid *Virgo Kick *White Shadow Dragon Mode Locations *Alabasta *Celestial Spirit World *Crocus *Drum Island *Earth Land *Enies Lobby *Fiore *Fishman Island *Grand Line *Marineford *New World *Punk Hazard *Skypiea *Tenrou Island Items/Weapons One Piece *Battle Frankies **Battle Frankies/BF-37 **Battle Frankies/General Franky *Beli *Black Kabuto *Bounties *Dials *Kitetsu III *Log Pose *Magic Clima-Tact *Poneglyph **Rio Poneglyph *Pop Green *Seastone *Shusui *SMILE *Soul Solid *Transponder Snail *Vivre Card *Wado Ichimonji Fairy Tail *Magic Items (Everyday Objects) **Books of Zeref **ColorS **Fleuve d'étoiles **Gale-Force Reading Glasses **Lacrima **Light Pen **Magic Sealing Stones **Magical Vehicles *Magic Items (Weapons) **Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Demon Blade Crimson Sakura **Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter **Musica Sword *Magic Items (Armors) **Adamantine Armor **Armadura Fairy **Black Wing Armor **Clear Heart Clothing **Flame Empress Armor **Flight Armor **Heart Kreuz Armor **Heaven's Wheel Armor **Lightning Empress Armor **Morning Star Armor **Nakagami Armor **Piercing Armor **Purgatory Armor **Robe of Yūen **Sea Empress Armor Power of Verse Main Article: Class Tiering System This series is basically an immensely powerful verse with two separate verses containing many powerful characters. Battles Main Article: Battles Trivia *The crossover series was inspired by the works of XFangHeartX, along with the ending on the Grand Magic Games Arc. *The One Piece series takes place one month after the Punk Hazard Arc, with Aika and Kumi joining the Straw Hats. However, the FanFiction crossover cannot fit into the current storyline, as they don't travel to Dressrosa. *The Fairy Tail series takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc, following Fairy Tail's restoration as "No. 1 Guild in Fiore". *This story will feature new characters, including original characters created by XFangHeartX. *The series fiction design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background, along with a few elements of the 2014-present One Piece anime. *Most elements (like techniques and character names) will be in English format while some will retain their Japanese names with literal meanings. *Certain elements of both verses will take place in the series like: ** Category:Fairy Pirates Wiki